HetaRoadtrip
by Elizabeth Caffery
Summary: America gets the idea that everyones stressed out and suggests that they go to Colorado to unwind, but little do they know this trip is a highway to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Road Trip: chapter 1 out of ?

"EVERY ONE SHUT UP!" Germany scram trying to get everyone to calm down. "CANT YOU TRY TO FOCUS ON THE MEETING FOR ONCE THIS TIME!" Arthur piped in "I agree totally with Germany. I think we should all-" he was cut off when Francis got the bright idea to start poking his head and saying "Wow England your such a kiss up!" England bites down on his finger hearing Francis yelp. "OW ENGLAND YOUR HURTING ME… honhonhon that's what she said….. But seriously your hurting me" he said with a perverted smirk crawling up his face. That soon lead to them almost tearing they're faces off. Italy raises his hand. "what is it now Italy?" Germany asked with a irritated frown on his face. "can I go to the bathroom?" he said with a uncomfortable look. "Didn't you go thirty minuets ago?" Italy looks to the side "uuum no" Romano starts laughing as Germany gives him a glance asking 'what did you do?'. "How did all that 'water' taste venenciano" Romano asked as he started laughing even harder. "it didn't taste like water…. Are you sure that was water you gave me lovino?" he asked with now a sickish look on his face.

Alfred looked around. Italy, Germany and Romano were fighting. Britain and France were tearing each other apart, and everyone else was fighting about country problems. "Hey everyone shut up a bit!" he said laughing the usual "I'm the hero!" laugh. "you guys always seem so stressed. Honestly when's the last time you took a vacation ya'll" he said smirking. "what's a vacation?" Japan asked with a mischievous smile. (just to let them know he was joking). America rolled his eyes "anyways since I'm the hero I think we should all go on a vacation, you know get all unstressed. We'll drive up to Colorado, have some smores and everything will be chill alright ya'll." Alfred said with the huge grin he always wore. Everyone was pretty sure they could hear the American national anthem play in the back round. They all gave him a look of 'are you serious e.e' "I think that would be a great idea Al" Canada said silently. "ok bro ya we'll do that!" he said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "America we have better things to do then go camping… some people actually have a life." "WELL YOUR NOT ABOUT TO YOU LITTLE LIMEY!" he shouted pulling Arthur to the car while the people America told to go followed.

He dropped them off at their hotels to get their luggage and everything they needed. Germany came with one suite case, Italy came out with the same amount. Arthur came out of his hotel with a messenger bag and two suitcases. Then it came to Francis. He came out of the hotel with at least five suitcases. America started laughing and Arthur was outraged. " FRANCIS YOU CANT HAVE THAT MANY SUIT CASES THAT'S REDICULOUS!" "I need this stuff!" Francis responded. Arthur rolled his eyes and unzipped one of the suitcase. "…." he looked at Francis with confusion. "Francis why is there a broom in your suitcase?" "Maybe some people like to clean! Unlike some one who used to throw their crap q1out the window in the middle ages." Arthur started blushing furiously. "SHUT UP! YOU WANKER!" "HEY UNCALLED FOR!" "very called for you promised never to speak of that again!" he said. "promises get broken! Now back up before I pimp slap you!" he yelled. "fine frog face! Take the stupid broom!" "thank you. I Have other cleaning supplies if you need them" Francis said with a childish smile on his face. Alfred laughed as he looked at China, Japan, Romano, and Spain. "don't you guys need anything?" he asked. "no you sorta dragged us in the car before we could tell you were taking a plane." "WHY ARE YOU TAKING A PLANE. THIS IS FUN TIME NOT PLANE TIME!" he shouted. "we hate being crowded in small places" Japan explained. "and I'm also clastrophobic." he said looking at Alfred. "um hey what's clastrophobic?" Alfred asked. Francis bopped his head in the van. "it means your afraid of Santa Clause" "your afraid of Finland Japan?" Alfred asked him laughing. "It doesn't mean that Francis." Britain yelled. "it does if you use your IMAGINATION" he said and coughed "something Britain lacks". "can you just drop us off at the air port now?" china asked impatiently. "Yeah Dude! If pepe le pew and the jerky limey stop fighting!" "LIMEY?" "PE PE LE PEW!".

10 minuets later.

"alright since you guys aren't as awesome as us we'll meet you in that Colorado place!" Prussia shouted. The people who passed by gave awkward looks towards Prussia. "EVERY ONE LETS HAVE A RACE TO PROVE HOW AWESOME WE ARE. SINCE I AM AWESOME WE'LL WIN!" he shouted. "against a plane! Ha silly Prussia!" Spain laughed. "I am too awesome to be silly! And we'll win for sure!" "yeah whatever oh hey look our plane is boarding…. OUR PLANE IS BOARDING!" Spain shouted. "GO GO GO !" Prussia said pulling Germany to the van. They all started running t their destinations. Wait who's driving?" Prussia asked. "since I'm the hero I'll drive!" America shouted. "letting you drive is a death wish" Germany said taking the keys away from Alfred. "well at least I get shout gun.." he said sitting next to Germany. "HEY ENGLAND YOU SHOULD SIT NEXT TO ME!" Francis yelled. "I'd rather slam my head in a car door." "MAUDIT WANKER" he said and sat next to Prussia. "Prussia?" "hm?" "I miss Spain" he said scooting near Prussia. Prussia patted his head. "it's ok I do too little one. BUT AWESOME ME WILL ENTERTAIN YOU!" "HONHONHON In what way huh?" France said getting the perverted look on his face again. They all looked at him bulgy eyed. "what is it a crime to ask." " uuum lets just get going here why don't we?" Germany said still looking at Francis. "please keep your hands off of my brother." he said turning around and starting the car.

AUTHORS NOTE NYAAA

Well I hope you enjoyed part one to our very random Hetalia Fanfic. Be looking forward to the next chapter! And remember stop eating yellow pills my fellow guppies.

Credits to: Elizabeth Caffrey, Amber Greene & Alyssa Mince NYAAAAAA ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Road Trip: chapter 2 out of ?

Germany turned around and started the car. Right as he did the speakers were on full blast with nightshade playing. "YAAAAAY!" Francis yelled. "I didn't know you like metal core yo!" Alfred shouted trying to outtalk the speakers. "its nightshade. There a French metal core band-" "and of course their French! Why wouldn't they be French!" Arthur yelled and crossed his arms sitting back in the seat. "Hey calm down bro yo hahaha your so moody ya know that" "MOODY ILL SHOW YOU MOODY!" "calm down HAHAHA" "its ok America it's just his time of the month again. Now once you two are finished displaying sexual tension I would like to take the trip and get it over with so I can get out of this filthy van." "hey Arthur?" sea land bopped his head out from the third row of the van. "SEA LAND! WHEN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" Arthur scram. "um hello I was invited and I have a question." "fine what's your question?" he breathed. "what's sexual tension?" they all looked at Sea land. "HONHONHON ILL BE HAPPY TO EXPLAINE….. If you want I can demonstrate too honhonhon" "uum Arthur what does it mean?" "MIND YOUR OWN!" "IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!" he scram. "A question I would be happy to answer!" Francis said. "NO!" they all said simultaneously.

at the airport

"I'm so bored!" Romano complained. "well I brought tomato's" "so" "wanna throw them at people while China and Japan see how long the delay will be?" "….." Romano had a smile running across his face. "hand me one." Spain gave him a tomato and Romano aimed it at Japans back. "ready.. Aim… FIRE FTW!" Spain shouted. Japan had the worst timing. He turned around and got hit in the chest and fell backwards. "SIR ARE YOU OK! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Romano and Spain started waling in laughter. "no no I'm ok it's just a-" "DON'T TALK I THINK WERE LOSING HIM!" a man said. He tried feeling Japans pulse. "HIS PULSE IS LIKE SKYROCKETING!" "Like seriously!" a familiar voice said. Poland walked up. "is Japan like seriously dead" "no I'm not dead! And if you don't move away from me ill go samurai on you!" he said getting up and walking towards Poland. "like seriously take a chill pill! Its not my fault you like totally got shot!" "I DIDN'T GET SHOT!" he said walking towards Romano and Spain. "don't ever do that again!" Japan yells. Romano grabs another tomato from Spain and throws it at Japan. "SIR!" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the man ran away. "thanks to you morons we missed our flight. Its probably so much easier in the van!" Japan yelled.

"GERMANY! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Italy shouted. "CANT YOU WAIT! MY GOSH ITALY YOU HAVE ZE BLADDER OF A SQUIRRLE!" he shouted back. "BUT I HAVE TO GO!" highway to hell stopped playing in the van and Alfred reached for the radio and turned on "party in the USA" right when he played it England groaned and slapped America on the back of the head. "TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" "It's so dirty in here!" "BATHROOM." "anyone want any snacks?" they all paused and looked at Belgium. "oh yeah sure" they all said not exactly knowing when she got there.

hours later

"GERMANY BATHROOOOOOOOOOOOM!" "ITALY ZIS IS ZE TENTH TIME!" "BATHROOM!" "VAT DID ROMANO PUT IN ZAT DRINK!" "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW JUST GET ME TO A BATHROOM!" "FINE!" Germany shouted. "finally were at a hotel." America said trying to wake England up. Sea land fell asleep on Frances' lap, and Francis fell asleep on a Clorox wipe on the window and Prussia fell asleep against Francis' shoulder.

plane

"THIS IS A CHEAP EGGROLE!" china shouted. He threw a piece of egg role at someone hearing the most familiar and frightening voice he had ever known. "who just threw a egg role da?"

China looked the window trying to avoid any contact with Russia. 'what's he doing here was he invited? OH YEAH HE WAS I TOTALLY FORGOT GAH DANGET' China thought to himself. 'those lucky morons in the van. They are probably having a way better time than us. GAH WHY DOES JAPAN KEEP KICKING MY SEAT!' china thought to himself. "stop it!" he turned around and shouted at a smiling Japan.

Authors Note:

Yet another chapter of our randomness. More where that came from!

Credits to: Elizabeth Caffery, Amber Greene & Alyssa Mince NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^~^


End file.
